Sling Pea
|family = Arma-mint |costume1 = Sling Pea Costume |unlocked = 250 seed packets |flavor text = Sling Pea keeps a keen eye on the whole battle space. He's alert and attentive. "If something slips through," he muses quietly, "it would be my fault. And I just couldn't forgive myself if that happened." }} Sling Pea is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, that was first introduced in the 7.0.1 update. He fires five peas, targeting the five zombies closest to your house each time, similar to Homing Thistle. These peas do 20 dps, and have 5 dps worth of splash damage on the tile they land on. Sling Pea requires 250 seed packets to unlock for free. The player can do so by replaying Dark Ages levels (if the Piñata Tracker is available) or going to the store to buy piñatas that contain Sling Pea seed packets or play piñata parties in Food Fight Event. There is also a Sling Pea bundle in the store that'll give the player 250 seed packets to unlock automatically. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, he is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. His name is a combination of "sling" and "pea" and possibly a portmanteau of "sling" and "string pea." Audio Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Sling Pea will fire 5 massive peas at the closest zombie to the house three times, launching 15 peas in total. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, Sling Pea will have an additional 65 DPS added to its peas, its splash damage will have an additional 30 DPS added on to it, its Plant Food attack will receive an additional 75 DPS, it will receive a splash damage of 30 DPS on its Plant Food attack, and the stun duration on its plant food attack will be increased to 1.5 seconds. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies Functionally, Sling Pea is very similar to Homing Thistle. Both plants target the closest zombies to the house, and both plants are able to circumvent obstacles such as tombstones. However, Sling Pea has a few unique advantages over Homing Thistle. First, Sling Pea is much easier to spam, as it costs half as much sun and has half the cooldown of Homing Thistle. Sling Pea is almost much more reliable at hitting Excavator Zombies, since it doesn't have to worry about having its shots blocked by the Excavator Zombie's shovel. Sling Pea also receives a much bigger boost of power under the effect of Arma-mint compared to Homing Thistle under the effect of Spear-mint. With all of these benefits, you'd think Sling Pea would be by far the superior choice, but there are some rather detrimental quirks with this plant that hold it back. The big one is that Sling Pea is much worse against hordes of zombies compared to Homing Thistle, since if there are multiple zombies on the lawn, Sling Pea will spread out its damage between the zombies, doing minimal damage to each. Homing Thistle only has to worry about dealing damage to the zombie closest to the house meaning, its DPS doesn't fall off as hard when multiple zombies enter the lawn. Sling Pea's slow attack speed can also be a detriment, as Sling Pea's DPS can be lacking in the mid-game. Finally, Sling Pea is completely ineffective against both Jester Zombies and Parasol Zombies, as they are able to completely nullify this plant. Despite these drawbacks, Sling Pea is still a fantastic plant to use in the early-game. As Sling Pea is best used in the early-game, it should be planted very quickly after sun production has been set up. As the level progresses, it may be a good idea to shovel Sling Pea in order to plant more late-game oriented plants where Sling Pea once was. Sling Pea is pretty effective in Ancient Egypt due to its immunity to tombstones. Sling Pea is also highly effective when used with Arma-mint, since Sling Pea gains a very large damage boost, and due to how easy it is to spam Sling Pea, you can get a rather large amount boosted by Arma-mint. It is worth noting that Sling Pea is unaffected by Torchwood, as its projectiles never actually pass through the Torchwood. As the level progresses, Sling Pea must either be replaced, or at the very least supported by other area-of-effect plants, such as Laser Bean or Winter Melon. Sling Pea is also generally a weak pick in Endless Zones due to its lackluster DPS in general. Avoid picking Sling Pea against high health zombies, such as mechs in Far Future, as Sling Pea simply doesn't have the DPS to effectively deal with them. Sling Pea is also ineffective against Chicken Wrangler Zombies and Weasel Hoarders, as it attacks far too slowly to be able to deal with their critters. Sling Pea is not very useful in Arena because he will only attack the zombies that are closest to the house, resulting in less points from the zombies killed. However, this will only happen when there are groups of zombies or fast-moving zombies, such as All-Star Zombie. Gallery Trivia *In his idle animation, Sling Pea's head detaches from the pod when it leaps into the air. *He and Pea Pod share a lot of traits: **They are both introduced in the second game. **They are both peashooting plants. **They both cost 125 sun at Level 1. **They are capable of shooting 5 peas at a time. **Both of them have their head placed inside the pod. *Moreover, the plant also resembles Board Beans from the Chinese version of the game, as they both shoot peas that moves in a different manner from other pea-shooting plants. *He is currently the only plant in the game capable of attacking zombies in all 5 lanes at once without Plant Food. **Dusk Lobber can also do this, through lobbing three projectiles targeting the three middle lanes. Also, for Starfruit, this is also true but only for certain limited circumstances depending on the distribution of targets. *His projectile when he is at least at Level 7 are from Gatling Pea and Peashooter's Level 5 upgrades in the Chinese version. *He is the only pea plant to lob peas instead of shooting them strait like other peashooters. See also *Peashooting plants *Homing Thistle *Arma-mint *Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Premium plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Fall Food Fight Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Area-of-effect plants